


Error：270 (觸手X270)

by camy7602



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camy7602/pseuds/camy7602
Summary: 觸手X270觸手產卵有慎入沒有什麼劇情的純肉





	Error：270 (觸手X270)

「威爾帝，這就是你新研發的植物兵器？」澤田綱吉面有難色，看著眼前彷彿是黃油遊戲裡走出來的植物兵器，青綠色植物觸手在寬廣的收容間內不停活動，嘗試找出可以離開的出口。  
「正是。它是「火焰觸手」，本人利用最先進的基因改造技術與火焰科技，將一般植物體型巨大化，賦予動物才有的自我思想，不同種類的觸手配上除了大空之火以外的火焰，可以做到不同效果，不過目前還需要持續性提供六種火焰，要能夠做到如匣兵器攜帶外出還要一段時間。」威爾帝自信滿滿解說，這可是他傾注許多時間研究出最新的兵器。  
「這次請你來，是希望能測試看看兵器的戰鬥力如何。要是能有與彭格列首領一戰的本錢，那就算是成功了。」  
如果可以，澤田綱吉是滿想拒絕這次委託，日本這個二次元文化發展的聖地，就算他沒有主動找過相關資料，也曾在網路上不小心撇見過。  
還只是青澀少年的他瞬間脹紅臉，飛速關掉頁面，得到家庭教師「你還只是個小鬼」的嘲諷評論。  
拜託！誰看到這種現實不可能發生的色情圖片都會臉紅的！澤田綱吉內心如此想。  
觸手這種東西某方面來說在他心中留下些許陰影，因為下一秒奈奈媽媽就推門進來，如果他在慢一步就可能直接被撞見在看色圖。  
那絕對比只穿內褲裸奔還要羞恥一百倍！  
看見澤田綱吉露出複雜的神情，威爾帝開口問：「怎麼？覺得打不過我的得意作品？」  
「不，沒什麼。」  
「那麻煩等會只用X手套的力量，匣兵器不帶進去，也不要使用X BURNER，這裡經不起核子打擊，而且不能讓你把觸手全蒸發，戰鬥時間為30分鐘，盡量打滿時間好收集數據。」  
威爾帝從口袋裡拿出一個按鈕遞給澤田綱吉，「以防萬一，如果出了意外就按這按鈕，天花板會灑下抑制劑，不過應該是用不到。」  
「好。」收下按鈕，帶上聯絡耳機和棉織手套，眼睛一閉一睜，原本是溫和的棕瞳轉變成嚴肅的金棕，象徵身分的大空之火燃起。  
「我去了。」  
縱身一躍，進入收容間中與火焰觸手戰鬥。  
感應有生物靠近，帶有嵐之火的條狀觸手立刻朝向澤田綱吉所在處攻擊，他一個火焰推進進行閃躲，觸手打在牆上留下撞擊痕跡，牆面因為嵐之火的分解屬性有些剝落。  
沒有給敵人休息的機會，更多觸手迎向澤田綱吉，抬手一揮畫出火焰之牆，將觸手燃燒。  
「什麼？」他有些驚訝，方才被燒掉的觸手在晴火觸手的活性下又重新生長出來，一旁雲火觸手則是運用增值的特性，在切面處分裂更多細小的觸手來。  
眉間攏起，這些觸手給人觀感實在不怎麼好，除了色情方面便是直接的視覺衝擊，生理上讓人反感想要遠離，而且超直感似乎對觸手沒有作用，如果可以他很想一個大招直接秒掉這團行走的馬賽克，但答應過的事情必須做到，會戰鬥滿三十分鐘好讓威爾帝收集數據。  
帶有剛性火焰的拳頭打碎一根似是人類舌頭的觸手，黏液被火焰蒸發滋滋作響。  
就當作是抒壓運動痛打一頓吧！

在監控室的威爾帝愉悅看著螢幕上傳回的各項數據，火焰觸手的實戰威力比預想中得還要好，且還有可成長空間，內心稱讚自己果然是個天才。  
「這樣的話，注射一些成長液增強威力看看……」手指靈活在鍵盤上飛舞，一根埋在地板的注射劑插入觸手根部，鮮紅色的液體全部注入進去，火焰瞬間猛烈燃燒。  
「怎麼回事？」突如其來的變故讓澤田綱吉繃緊神經，隱約感覺到是威爾帝做了什麼手腳，側身閃過襲來的針頭觸手，銳利的針頭在臉頰上輕劃出一道血痕。  
他發現這些觸手的攻擊速度變快了！  
有些狼狽閃躲四面八方湧上來的觸手，每一根觸手可以算是獨立的敵人，現在相當於和一群敵人作戰，還不能使用X BURNER等大範圍傷殺攻擊，思考要不要要求停止實驗，耳機呼喊威爾帝卻沒有得到回應。  
而且感覺腦袋昏昏沉沉，手腳有些無力，猜想是方才的針頭將帶有麻痺神經的液體與雨火融合，透過肌膚接觸產生效果。  
雙手抓住根粗狀觸手，零地點突破形成的冰凍住觸手，一路延伸到觸手群的核心根部，澤田綱吉心想就這樣用零地點突破限制住觸手。  
然而事情沒往他所想的發展，喀拉一聲，冰碎裂開來，觸手居然自行掙脫，狠狠將澤田綱吉打飛出去撞上牆面，口中一股腥味，在他還來不及反應時，四根帶有雨火的粗狀觸手纏上四肢，他想扯開觸手掙脫束縛，身體卻因為雨火的鎮靜特性與剛才的液體沒有可以掙脫束縛的力氣。  
用盡全力移動右手，想按下胸前掛著的按鈕，然而觸手發覺馬上將裝置扯下，分解在嵐火之中。  
「可惡！」澤田綱吉急了，威爾帝依然沒有回應，觸手似乎懂得避開火焰，雙手被綑住的地方是小手臂接近上手臂，火焰無法燒到。  
或許是不讓澤田綱吉有任何掙脫可能，觸手扯動四肢形成大字形，力道勒的他有些難受，想必會在肢體上留下紅痕，針頭觸手靠近將針頭插入澤田綱吉的頸部，感覺到不明液體注射進體內，藥效立刻發作，額頭的火焰消失，他被迫退出超死氣模式，體內的火焰被抑制住無法點燃。  
沒料到觸手居然有抑制火焰的能力，無法動用火焰的澤田綱吉更不可能觸手手中逃離。  
帶點嵐火的刷子型觸手撫上澤田綱吉的身軀，將衣物分解，沒多久只剩下些碎布勉強掛在身上，許多細小觸手遊走在白皙的身軀，頸部、胸膛、結實毫無贅肉的腰部至圓潤臀部，撫摸各處的敏感帶，觸手上分泌的黏液沒多久就弄得全身都是，黏呼呼的感覺不好受。  
他很害怕，隱約知道觸手想做什麼，用盡剩餘的力氣做最後掙扎，但顯然是徒勞。  
相仿生殖器官的觸手狠狠深插澤田綱吉口中釋放白濁液體，無法吐出只能被迫吞下，些許白濁  
從嘴角流出滴落在胸上，如盛開的白花。  
「咳、咳！」澤田綱吉被液體嗆得不輕，這液體味道不是很好，他身體顫抖，感覺有團火在身體燃燒，全身細胞叫囂渴望得到什麼，身體變得異常敏感，小首領很有精神的抬起頭。  
這是媚藥。  
「不…住手！」澤田綱吉更加害怕，不想在這裡被觸手侵犯，可觸手不理會他的哀求，前端仿海葵形狀的觸手撫上胸口，前段紅色細小觸手捲住左邊栗果開始玩弄起來，右邊也沒忘記安慰，口型觸手伸出舌，如同人類般舔弄發出嘖嘖水聲。  
媚藥效果下讓只是玩弄栗果便可以帶來很大的快感。  
澤田綱吉身體輕顫，緊咬唇瓣努力不發出羞恥的聲音，口型觸手見狀張開血盆大口，一口含住栗果用力吸吮。  
「恩啊、別！唔……」突如其來得刺激忍不住發出呻吟，觸手抓準空隙又鑽入他的口中抽插並繼續射入白濁，澤田綱吉有種他是女人，被迫含著男性象徵幫忙口交的錯覺，觸手直到他的下巴都酸了才肯心滿意足放過，口中胃中滿滿都是這些液體。  
蜜唇有些紅腫，因抽插被逼出生理淚水，眼尾些許泛紅，栗果經過玩弄已經充血立起，全身泛起淡淡的粉色，十分可口。  
又一個不同形狀的觸手伸過來，些許像肉色的巨大水蛭，從張開的腔口可以看到內部肉壁，澤田綱吉來不及思考這觸手要做什麼，它便一口含住柱身開始吸吮。  
「啊哈！嗯…太、太刺激了！」」  
他仰頭放聲尖叫，一股電流直衝腦門，劇烈快感排山倒海而來，感覺所有血液匯聚身下，自己最敏感的地方小被溫暖肉壁包裹，裡面全是十分凹凸不平的褶皺，模仿人類的手與口套弄吸吮，褶皺隨著動作不停刺激柱身，分泌的液體很好做到潤滑效果且帶點催情效果，要將牛奶從小首領口中榨出來。  
對還未嘗過禁果的澤田綱吉來說太過刺激，他腦袋已經糊成一團無法思考，唾液與淚水汗水混合一起，棕色蜜眼染上深不見的情慾，隨著眼前一陣白光閃過，在觸手高超的套弄很快繳械投降了。  
「哈哈……」沉浸在高潮中意識恍惚。  
刷子型觸手有如人類的手掌，輕撫因高潮而失神的通紅臉龐，抹去眼角的淚水，玩弄微微吐出的小舌。  
過了一會他才從高潮的餘溫中緩過神。  
可怕，好可怕，澤田綱吉腦中僅存的理智吶喊想要逃離，回到總部，回到大家身邊，不想讓自己成為被情慾掌控的野獸，然而因藥物與觸手強行撩起的身體卻渴望獲得更多快感，想被好好疼愛，反應生物最原始的慾望。  
兩種想法在腦內互相衝撞，理智與慾望的拔河賽。  
見人已經回過神，觸手繼續發動下一輪攻勢，捆綁四肢的觸手活動，雙手被拉到身後，綁住小腿的觸手左右拉扯分開腿，使他呈現躺臥張開M字腿的羞恥姿勢，成為碎布毫無遮擋作用的內外褲，被觸手包裹的柱身，隱約可以看到粉紅花穴，私密處春光一覽無遺。  
澤田綱吉害羞的想要闔起腿卻抵不過觸手的力量，反而雙腿被分得更開了。  
沒實際看過那些愛情動作片，但基本的常識還是知道，澤田綱吉全身繃緊神經冷汗直流，沒有意外接下來觸手會入侵自己的後穴，想到這澤田綱吉一陣頭皮發麻。  
海葵觸手印證他的想法，抵上玫瑰色後穴，前端分泌的黏液起潤滑作用，幾根細小觸手在洞口打轉，輕柔撫平洞口的褶皺，刺探一下洞口卻沒有深入，惹得澤田綱吉有些搔癢，這種緩慢的前戲動作無法安撫體內旺盛的慾火，身體感覺空虛不自覺扭動腰身。  
「唔！」回應他的要求，一根觸手塞了進去，接著兩根三根，觸手們肆意在穴中翻攪蠕動，貪婪奪取肉壁滲出的腸液，將足跡踏遍，本來就不是用來歡愛的後穴收縮，本能抗拒異物入侵，然而這不妨礙觸手進攻，又將兩根觸手探入洞口，後穴被玩弄的有些紅腫，腸液與黏液混合的液體從後穴流出滴落，被下方的花瓣型觸手接住，彷彿是什麼甘霖蜜汁，捨不得浪費。  
「嗯、哈啊…好舒服…恩哈。」泛著水漬的蜜唇吐出甜膩嬌喘，最終慾望還是戰勝理智，澤田綱吉放下所有防備與理智，讓自己隨著慾望的海洋隨波逐流，藥物作用下感官被無限放大，可以明顯感受在體內放肆的五根觸手有各自的自我意識，按照它們自己喜歡的方式挑逗，靈活度與可前進深度是人類手指無法相比的，剛才釋放過一次的小首領又精神得抬起頭。  
當其中一根觸手擦到一個突點，澤田綱吉放聲驚呼，尾錐一股電流湧過，腰身瞬間癱軟下來，觸手知道了這是對方的敏感點，五根觸手捲再一起產生形狀變化，變成充滿絨毛與凸粒的刷子型觸手，全力進攻敏感點。  
「啊哈！那、那裡不行！唔…啊啊！」  
更劇烈的快感竄流全身，澤田綱吉的身體如同爛泥使不上力氣，全靠四肢的觸手支撐，所有感官集中於下半身，滿腦子只剩下黃色廢料，觸手的奇特刷面不單單只是進攻敏感點，同時也摩擦著肉壁，絨毛與凸粒產生相當不錯的刺激效果。  
沒多久澤田綱吉迎來今天第二次高潮。  
感覺到觸手撤出後穴，小穴像是不捨般收縮挽留，空虛的一開一合，「恩....」澤田綱吉還以為已經結束時，一個龐然巨物抵住洞口，「什麼？哈啊！」仿似人類男性生殖器的觸手用力貫穿進入，不懂什麼叫憐香惜玉，觸手如狂風暴雨般在柔軟濕潤的小穴中肆虐，整根退出後在瞬間插入，時而在小穴中旋轉，每一下都用力撞擊在敏感點上，如果不是方才有適當的擴寬做足前戲，那八成會受傷。  
這與先前所有觸手都無法相比，澤田綱吉感覺臀部快要裂開，每一下都是直擊靈魂，體型不只是比人類大，上頭還充滿凸粒，可以看見觸手撐著澤田綱吉的小腹微微攏起，他什麼都無法思考只能嬌喘連連，棕瞳向上翻起，承受這過於強彷彿酷刑的性愛。  
還盤踞在小首領上的觸手也沒閒著，肉柱裡探出一根極細的觸手，直直插入鈴口沿著尿道抽插起來。  
「別、好痛…唔！」澤田綱吉吃痛大叫，另一個生殖器觸手順勢插入他口中，將所有呻吟吞入，模仿人類口交抽插，身體三處地方同時被玩弄，澤田綱吉覺得自己同時被三個男人玩弄，羞恥感與快感交織，怕不是會溺死沉淪在情慾海洋中。  
「喔啊，太、太激烈…嗯嗯！哈啊…這樣會壞掉啊！」  
直到他再度迎來高潮，大量白濁噴湧灌滿小穴與口，裝不下的白濁則妝點圓潤臀部與清秀的臉蛋，口唇、鼻、臉頰，甚至是睫毛上都染上色情的白，身下一團狼狽。  
好累，澤田綱吉全身酸痛，骨頭要散了一樣，尤其是口交的嘴與腰部的酸麻感，被迫用於性愛的小穴紅腫，觸手抽出來時翻起些媚肉，上頭些許血絲，看來還是免不了受傷，小穴鬆弛暫時無法闔攏，微微可以看到充滿白濁的內壁，一些液體流出，順著大腿根部畫出條白線。  
這畫面有多色情就多色情，就算澤田綱吉是男人也會起生理反應，東方人清秀的臉蛋，稍微裝扮一下不比女性遜色，里世界不少人都想妄想得到彭格列十世，讓他成為自己的性愛玩具，親手玷汙美麗乾淨的他。  
人們總是喜歡看著美好的事物墮落染上黑暗，親手將天使推入深淵，看著潔白翅膀被染成黑色，無論天使怎麼哭喊皆是徒勞，最後沉默在黑暗之中。  
很令人興奮不是？  
除了四肢觸手外，其他的都離開澤田綱吉的身體，雖然還沒被鬆綁，但應該已結束，畢竟都被……  
他如此想著。

性愛是種體力活，蜜演眨啊眨，他覺得困了，今天簡直堪比打了五十場戰鬥。  
得到喘息後恢復些許思考能力，澤田綱吉發誓出去後之後第一件事肯定要去痛打威爾帝，明明只是來幫忙實驗，最後卻演變成被觸手強暴，第一次給了觸手，而且威爾帝到現在還沒有回應，彷彿人間蒸發。  
身體都是汗水黏液和白濁，很想立刻去沖個澡。  
「吶，可以放我下來了嗎？」嘗試與觸手對話，一直持這個姿勢累了。  
觸手用了調整澤田綱吉的姿勢做為回應，從仰躺換成跪趴，雙手向後拉扯，觸手再次抵上小穴。  
澤田綱吉慌了，再這樣做下去他真的會死— —  
不過觸手探入小穴後便不再前進，而是灌入液體，白濁不停注入腸穴，身體裡全都是黏稠液體，量多到小腹脹得難受壓迫內臟，這讓澤田綱吉有些反胃想吐，他不明白這是想要做什麼，只希望能快點結束。  
似乎發現穴道全填滿無法再容納，觸手迅速抽出，「等等、現在抽出來會忍不住！啊啊！」澤田綱吉大喊阻止也沒用，大量白濁從小穴噴湧而出，收容間光滑的地板上一片狼藉，有如失禁般讓他羞恥的不得了，臉紅得彷彿可以滴出血。  
他想起好像有個醫療行為叫做浣腸，現在觸手好像就是在做這件事。  
但為什麼？  
觸手不會開口回答問題，第二次浣腸開始，有過一輪的經驗，這次便適應許多，除了羞恥感始終在腦海裡打轉，不像之前性愛時快感讓腦袋根本無法思考，在理智較為清楚的情況下腦袋會自己去思索這些。  
雖然不是很難受，但澤田綱吉真的覺得這種失禁排泄的樣子好羞恥。  
「唔…又灌進了，哈…」  
數不清這是第幾次，身下堆積的白濁多到可以裝滿好幾桶桶子，在這期間他又被迫高潮一次，但尿道依然被觸手塞住無法發洩，小首領脹得有些難受，所有在腸穴的堆積物全都被掏空，只剩下殘留些許沒排出去的白濁。  
後穴塞入與之前不同的觸手，澤田綱吉轉頭望去，觸手表面一粒一粒突起，似乎是有什麼東西包裹在觸手裡。  
「唔哦！這是？！」一顆大小似是雞蛋的物體被推入腸穴，接著兩顆三顆，不停被觸手往內推擠。  
「不會吧！哈啊、在我體內產卵？！」澤田綱吉恐慌起來，努力扭動四肢反抗，拼命想要點燃火焰卻依然被之前注射的液體壓制，如水面般平靜無法燃起一點火花。  
這是什麼鬼兵器，除了會性侵以外還會繁殖？！  
開什麼玩笑！他可不想變成觸手的母體繁殖器，被迫誕下怪物！  
「哈啊…住手！不要再塞了，肚子好脹…」  
「好深！嗯嗯、內臟被弄得要去…哈啊！」  
神不再的星期天，聽不到澤田綱吉的哀求，觸手也不會放過這個絕好的肉體，他只能被迫承受超乎現實的事。  
腸道全被塞滿白色的卵，小腹鼓成球狀有如懷孕的孕婦，不過澤田綱吉不是女性，腹中不是胎兒而是不知名生物的卵。  
會誕下什麼怪物誰也不知道。  
又換成仰躺的姿勢，澤田綱吉能看到那根可怕的觸手正插入自己體內，一顆一顆的軟輸送到體內。  
他害怕地閉上眼睛眼不見為憑，然而在一片黑暗中其他感官被放大，甚至能感覺到體內的卵緩慢推擠前進。  
排卵過程漫長到如同過了一個世紀，觸手終於抽出，最靠近洞口的卵一不小心排出，通過洞口時的快感惹得人兒發出呻吟。  
澤田綱吉心想終於結束了，只要等觸手放開自己鬆懈後找時機逃出來，把體內這些討厭的卵排掉就可以了。  
已經感覺到藥效開始失效，可以動用一些體內的火焰了。  
此時一根前端如同花苞的短根觸手插入小穴，堵住洞口不讓卵掉出，花苞在穴中綻放，噴湧出大量白濁沖刷卵，露在外頭一節在霧火的構成特性下，惡趣味變成白色絨毛兔尾。  
讓他想起之前六道骸也用幻術做過類似的事情。  
眼看火焰快衝破限制，馬上就可以進去超死氣模式掙脫束縛時，帶有霧火的花形觸手朝澤田綱吉臉上噴出紫色煙霧，立刻感覺頭昏腦脹，意識一點一點被剝奪。  
在他快要喪失意識時，眼前似乎出現了幻覺，看到了關心他的守護者們與親愛的老師，被大家溫暖懷抱著。  
「大家…」  
棕瞳失去光彩蒙上一層灰黯，火焰熄滅消失在黑暗之中。

日後談

澤田綱吉是被一陣酸痛痛醒，睜眼所見是熟悉的天花板，這裡是自己的房間。  
他有些不知所以，全身痠痛不堪，骨頭感覺要散了，尤其是下半身，輕輕一動就會疼的撕牙裂嘴。  
記憶只停留在自己去研究所找威爾帝幫忙實驗，是做什麼實驗？後續過程、發生了什麼事皆想不起來，每當要回想時有宛如有到牆阻隔在面前，不許越雷池一步。  
「你醒了？」熟悉的聲音響起，澤田綱吉看到里包恩坐在床邊，闔起手上看到一半的書本。  
「里包恩…怎麼回事？」他想要撐起身子，腰部卻痛的只能縮回床上。  
「蠢綱別亂動。」里包恩眉間皺起，伸手替自己的蠢學生拉好被子。  
「你在與威爾帝做的兵器戰鬥中受了傷，腰部是傷的最重的，另外因為頭部受到撞擊導致記憶缺失。工作都安排給守護者去完成，一些需要首領權限的事務我已經替你做好，這幾天就好好休養。」  
澤田綱吉聽著里包恩的話，內心總覺得有什麼地方不對，好像不單單只是這樣而已，中間有發生一些讓自己難以啟口的事，失去的記憶，那段時間究竟發生什麼？  
他隱約察覺里包恩知道什麼，但是不願回答，超直感也沒有發出什麼警示，或許就和里包恩說的一樣，只是戰鬥中受傷撞到頭。  
里包恩不想說的事情，他不可能從對方口中打聽到任何一絲消息。  
「總覺得今天的里包恩有點溫柔……」  
「想挨槍子嗎？」伴隨子彈上膛的聲音。  
澤田綱吉慌張拉起棉被蓋過頭，「沒沒！你什麼都沒聽到！」他聽到有些無奈的嘆氣聲，偷偷把被單往下拉一點，望著里包恩把變回原樣的列恩放到帽簷上。  
知道蠢徒弟在偷看自己，「等會獄寺會拿吃得過來。別胡思亂想，躺好休息。」  
里包恩起身推開房門離開，留給病人休息的空間。

「kufufu~彭格列情況如何？」六道骸看著從房間出來的里包恩問道。  
「蠢綱相信他只是戰鬥時受傷罷了，不記得實際發生什麼。」  
「那當然，我的幻術可是一流的。除非有人刻意去打破，不然彭格列永遠不會想起來。」  
這種恐怖至極不可饒恕的事情，他的光永遠不需要去記得，如果可以真想直接將這段記憶從他腦中排除，但幻術無法做到完全根除，且會對大腦造成損傷，只能用無數枷鎖將這團污穢牢牢鎖緊封死，不讓其汙染了光。  
異色的瞳孔中閃過一絲殺氣。  
「沒錯。蠢綱不需要知道這些。」里包恩憶起他接到通知前來，看到眼前一片狼藉的畫面，他最驕傲的學生如女人般大肚子倒在白濁中，全身上下都是被侵犯的痕跡，後穴惡趣味插著兔尾巴。  
六道骸有些佩服眼前的男子，明明臉上表情已經殺意爆棚，卻克制殺氣不讓門後的人察覺到，只有被稱為第一殺手的他才能將殺氣收放自如。  
在房內的澤田綱吉打了個哈欠，「好困…睡吧。」閉上眼睛進入夢鄉，全然不知門外的對話。


End file.
